Phobia
by Jahne07
Summary: Supernatural RPF. Misha sabía que Jensen tenía una fobia, pero nunca creyó que sería tanto su nivel de terror.


No se movía y casi ni pestañeaba. Su vista se encontraba fija en un punto de la habitación. No apartaba la mirada por nada en el mundo. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba fue abierta de repente, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era. No se giró para saludar al recién llegado, no hizo nada, ni un solo movimiento. Al igual que la "cosa" que miraba fijamente, cero desplazamiento. Era como si ambos tuvieran la mirada fija en otro… Y ambos tuvieran miedo del otro.

– Jensen.. ¿Qué haces? ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Misha. Acababa de llegar hace unos minutos y aún así Jensen no había hecho el ademán de querer saludarle. Seguía dándole la espalda y sin hacer movimientos.

Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue ese típico sonido característico que hacen las personas para que otro mantuviera silencio. Misha frunció el ceño ¿Qué sucedía? No había nadie más en esa habitación que ellos. Entonces fue cuando Jensen hizo su mayor hazaña –o la de ese momento para sus propios pensamientos- Movió una mano en señas para que Misha se acercara. Y así lo hizo.

Cuando llegó a su lado Jensen continuó sin mirarlo y a Misha no le quedó de otra que seguir la mirada de Jensen y saber, por fin, que lo tenía tan atento.

Una araña. Pensó al ver al arácnido en la pared frente a Jensen. Ambos quietos. Pasó su mirada de la araña a Jensen y así sucesivamente. Comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía. A Jensen no le gustaban las arañas y se puede decir que en realidad les tiene fobia.

Una sonrisa se fue apareciendo en su rostro, la situación le parecía en parte graciosa.

– ¿Te da miedo la araña? –Preguntó a una respuesta para él bastante obvia. Aunque le sorprendió que a diferencia de muchas personas Jensen no haya salido corriendo y gritando.

– No hables.. Podría atacarnos –La respuesta fue casi un susurro de su parte.

Misha parpadeó un par de veces asimilando lo que acababan de responderle. ¿Atacarlos? ¿En serio? ¡Pero si la araña no era grande! Bueno, quizás si las patas eran bastante largas y oscuras, pero no era gruesa. Tuvo que hacer un gran intento para no reír.

– No nos hará nada, Jensen –Puso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Y justo en ese momento la araña avanzó. Joder. Casi al instante Jensen comenzó a retroceder un par de pasos. Odiaba a esa cosa asquerosa de ocho patas ¿Por qué en su habitación debía haber una? ¿Acaso no limpiaban bien?

Sentía cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Nervios. Como si la araña le fuera a hacer algo. Era más de mil veces más alto que el arácnido y lo sabía. Pero era algo que no podía controlar, era algo que lo sobrepasaba con creces y eso lo hacía odiarlo más.

Miró a Misha, estaba cerca de la araña y se alarmó. ¡Temía que algo le pasara ahora a él!

– Mish.. Aléjate de ahí.. ¡Esa cosa podría hacerte algo! –Medio gritó sus últimas palabras y pasó a apuntarlo. Pero Misha, su Misha, no hizo ningún ademan de querer moverse. Solo inclinó su cabeza en el gesto típico de Castiel cuando no entendía algo, se le tuvo que haber contagiado.

– Jensen tranquilízate, no pasa nada solo deja que la mate –Se agachó para quitarse uno de sus zapatos y terminar con el manojo de nervios que estaba siendo Jensen, ya no le parecía en parte gracioso. No alcanzó a sacarse el zapato cuando fue alzado y arrastrado lejos de la pared con el arácnido. Jensen lo mantuvo rodeado con sus brazos para que no escapara.

– Perdona que me comporte así pero me da nervios verte cerca de eso –Susurró y pasó a esconder el rostro en el cuello de Misha. Era horrible que algo tan pequeño mandara todo su carácter a la mierda.

– No pasa nada, todos le tememos a algo –Susurró Misha de vuelta y le acarició la espalda con ambas manos. Jensen se relajaba con eso. Cuando pensó que era el momento indicado se fue separando de él y lo miró con ese tipo de miradas que solo a él le daba, esas cargadas de cariño y amor que transmitían muchas cosas- Solo déjame ir a matarla, no pasará nada.

Jensen no respondió, solo asintió y cuando Misha se dio vuelta ambos notaron algo importante.. Algo faltaba en la pared.. Algo pequeño con varias patas… ¡La araña ya no estaba! Rápidamente Misha se giró para ver a Jensen, joder, si de por si era malo a sabiendas de que había una araña y estaba presente frente a ellos peor sería si se sabía que había una araña y esta no estaba a la vista.

– Jensen… ¿Qué tal si estamos mejor en mi habitación? –Preguntó y le tomó una de sus manos. Se lo llevaría de ahí y luego quizás él solo vendría a buscar la araña y matarla. No esperó respuesta alguna y se lo llevó, para su suerte no hubo resistencia alguna ni objeción.

Sabía que Jensen le tenía temor a las arañas pero nunca antes lo había visto frente a una ¿Era siempre así? En su mente pasaba muchas cosas, recordaba que Jensen contó una anécdota donde él y JJ tenían miedo a una araña, si que tuvo que tener autocontrol en ese momento, pero si había una araña cuando él estuviera cerca no dudaría en matarla. Quizás al comienzo fue algo gracioso verlo tan estupefacto por el arácnido pero luego no lo fue, odiaba verlo mal.

Apenas entraron en la habitación de Misha, éste lo rodeó con sus brazos a Jensen para besarlo e ir calmándolo con su tacto. Había estado queriendo hacerlo todo el día de la convención pero no lo haría frente a la fans ni nadie, eran momentos íntimos de ellos.

Jensen pareció recuperarse antes de lo esperado y fue tomando riendas en el asunto pero Misha no se lo dejaría fácil, oh no, no se dejaría dominar de buenas a primeras. Había mucha "lucha" por delante y una muy placentera "tregua".


End file.
